


Living My Life: Harry's Beginning

by SoccerQueen237



Series: Living My Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerQueen237/pseuds/SoccerQueen237
Summary: Rewrite of LML:OriginalIt's the summer after the incident at the DOM and things are heating up, especially tempers and the desire for independence. A nasty surprise is around the corner when Harry returns to the Dursley's and his 16th birthday lurks near. A desperate situation leads to Harry's rebirth and the birth of a new life. Includes Creature!Harry, New School, New Subjects, Dumbledore Bashing, R/HR Bashing, Harry/Harem/Multi,  SLASH.





	1. Death Do We Part

“You could have told me!”

The room rumbled and shook, glass clinking together underneath the strain of the pulsating magic. Jewel green eyes blazed with fury at the grandfatherly figure in front of him.

“You could have told me this before my Godfather was killed.”

The elderly man steepled his fingers in front of his face, the expression showing indulgence rather than anger. Blue eyes twinkles behind square framed glasses. The teenager in the center of the room, waves of furious magic pouring off his body, clenched his fists to try and contain the anger he felt.

“My boy, you weren’t ready to hear the truth.”

“And now I am? What makes now different from earlier?”

“Death can bring about a new perspective. I only wanted you to experience a childhood.”

“Death? Then where was this talk after I saw Cedric killed? Where was this talk when Voldemort came back?”

Harry blew out a harsh breath before laughing emotionlessly. “Shit, old man, where was this talk when I killed a man with my bare hands at the age of eleven?”

“The boy has a point, Albus.”

Blue eyes lost their twinkle and gazed harshly at the portrait of Phineas Black. The other portraits of the Heads of Hogwarts rumbled their agreement. There was a wave of magic that slammed into his desk, although the backlash did catch him in the torso, leaving a dull ache behind. Dumbledore’s attention whipped back over to the furious teen. The old man sighed and took off his glasses, wiping them on his robes. Placing them back on his pointed nose, he leveled a hard stare at Harry.

“I did what I thought was best for you. Despite what you are thinking, Mr. Potter, I do have your best interests at heart.”

“Best interests would have warned me when I asked you back at the end of my First Year,” he ground out. His teeth clenched together and he closed his eyes. Deep breaths through the nose helped to calm the storm within, but it did nothing to sooth the storm of magic swirling around. If anything, it helped the magic to grow fiercer.

“One day you may understand, my boy.”

“If you would have told me, I would have taken Occlumency more seriously. I thought it was to prepare me for late or to figure out the dreams. If you had told me the purpose behind the lessons, I would have studied harder. Sirius would be alive. Because of your secrets, you so much as killed him. Part of this is your fault!”

Harry leveled a glare at him, breaths coming harshly.

Dumbledore sat back in his high winged chair and steepled his fingers once more, elbows braced. It was a long time before he stood up. Walking over Fawkes, who watched with curious eyes, Harry watched him brush his knuckles across the soft breast of the phoenix.

“I thought that you were ready, but alas, I see that I was mistaken. I believe that spending time over the summer with your relatives will help you to understand why I had to wait until you were ready. The time away from magic and Hogwarts should help you. I find that a vacation is always soothing to a rampant mind.”

Fawkes squawked as magic lashed out in the direction of Dumbledore, tearing trinkets and glassware from the shelves with a crash.

“Vacation?” Harry whispered with venom. “That hellhole is the furthest from vacation than you can imagine. I refuse to return. Sirius offered me to live with him and despite him no longer being around, I believe that I can still stay at Grimmauld Place. I will not return to those monsters.”

Dumbledore, despite his age, twirled around with ease to face the teen. The magic formed a dome around the teen asa red beam lashed at Harry from Dumbledore’s wand. The teen batted away the magic with raw power of his own before reaching out instinctively. Dumbledore watched in horror as the Elder Wand ripped from his hand and slapped into Harry. There was a boom as the magic aura slammed out of control, destroying the rest of the office and throwing him off his feet. Harry screamed the last of his anger and tore out of the office, heading for the safety and comfort of the Tower.

The Fat Lady swung open at the raging teen, the aura around him diminishing. When he stepped through fully, he clenched the wand in his hand instinctively, feeling a surge of tingle running up his arm. The wand vibrated but otherwise made no indication that it’s loyalty had switched. Hermione and Ron surged to their feet with Harry’s appearance, Ginny and Neville not too far behind them. Harry held up his free hand and passed through their worried blockade. Without a word, he climbed the stairs to his bed.

The curtains were drawn back and he twirled the new wand around his body, relieving it of the dirty clothes. Harry sighed in relief and crawled under the covers, sliding the curtains into place with a locking and silencing charm. He would not be disturbed the rest of the evening. The train would leave in the morning and he wanted to have this night for himself and to grieve the loss of Sirius. Hell on earth would come soon enough.


	2. Morning Ponderings

When Harry rolled over the next morning, three things were apparent. The swirl of angry magic had dissipated, he had slept like shit, and Dumbledore's wand had disappeared. Thinking nothing of it, as it didn't surprise him Dumbledore had a way to get the wand back, he sat up. The others were snoring away, Ron being the most prominent as per usual. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his bedhead mop of hair. It was of no use to attempt to fall asleep once more, he would just stare at the ceiling for hours. He had the Dursley's to thank for his predawn lark habits.

First thing on the agenda, a shower. He was grimy and bloody from the battle. On that thought, he should have been seen to by a Healer before now. Harry frowned at the thought, knowing that he may have been fine now, but the shock earlier last night should have warranted a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Speaking of the hospital wing and the Madam, why had the others not been there? Their injuries should have warranted a few days at least, if not a specialist be brought in. Harry frowned and glanced at the time with a quick Tempus. 6:15am. When had he gotten in after meeting Dumbledore?

Shaking the thoughts away, noting to ponder them later, Harry made his way over to the showers. He was always a quiet one, Harry made sure of that. Even so, Harry hissed in surprise to find Neville leaning against the sink with his arms crossed and waiting for Harry.

"Good Morning, Nev."

The sandy haired teen smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning to you too, Harry. Care to enlighten me on what the hell happened last night when you came in?"

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced at the dirt and grime clumped together. Neville gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Dumbledore decided to have a talk with me."

Just the thought of the old man set him off once more. His aura flared briefly before settling. At this point, he was used to being in the same room as his roommates when showering. Stepping into the stall, he closed the curtain. He could take a shower with them nearby, but he couldn't let them see just how bad the treatment from the Dursley's truly was. Harry sighed in relief as the tension in his muscles gave way to the scalding water. It would be the last hot shower he would have until September, so he intended to indulge as much as he could.

When the grime and blood had washed off, what was left were cleaned, but still slightly bleeding, scratches and a relaxed Harry. He stepped from the shower to find that Neville had left, but a letter sat precariously on the edge of the sink atop his clothes. The parchment was thicker than the average paper for their homework assignments. The front had his name in a neat, cursive script. Popping open the seal, which flashed to verify his identity, Harry's eyebrow rose at the person who left it behind. Neville.

_Harry,_

_There are many things that we have to talk about. You don't have to speak to me regarding Dumbledore and the talk you had. I understand the need for privacy and secrets. I do wish for you to know that my ear will always be there whenever you need it._ _I've given this to you as it is easier to write than it is to speak this face-to-face. The walls have ears, so I've keyed this letter seal to your magical signature, forgive my intrusion with that. I wanted to warn you. Watch your back. There is something going on with Ron and Hermione, but I cannot put my finger on what it is. When we were brought back to the school and the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione went into the back room, only to come out I injured a few minutes later._

_I shall keep a weather eye out for you, my friend. We can talk on the train if you wish, or over the summer._

_Your Brother in Arms and Friendship,_  
_Neville Longbottom  
_ _Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom_

This would explain a thing or two and Harry felt the sinking sensation forming within his stomach. He rationalized that Madam Pomfrey may have allowed Hermione to use her Time Turner or even brought in more specialists that were ready for them. Harry gritted his teeth, hoping that his fears were unfounded. He had not known Neville as a brother for long, but the boy had always looked out for him and never lied. Harry would have to watch them in the coming summer and the next time they met up. He wanted to trust them, but he has been betrayed and turned on before.

Harry was quick to dress and tucked the letter into his trunk, where he waved his wand over it to lock it to his magical signature. Breakfast called to him and he did not want to face the Inquisition until after he had some food in him. Ron still snored away and the other two, minus Neville, slept away curled around another. Harry smiled and flicked his wand so that the curtains drew shut. He was pleased they had gotten together, but none in the dorm or the Tower knew. Ron was not always seeing eye-to-eye on certain subjects, so it was bet left for him to not catch the two boys.

Harry pulled on his robes to cover the wretched cast downs from Dudley and twirled his wand around his fingers before tucking it away.

Harry's stomach growled at the thought of food and he set off for the final day before leaving for summer. The past 24 hours had been hell, especially since losing Sirius, which he pushed that thought away in order to deal with it later. Hell would come soon enough, within hours actually. He wouldn't rush the time he had to himself.


	3. From Pot to Fire

The Great Hall was a quiet affair. The Ravenclaw table was the most filled, with the Slytherin table not far behind. The rest of the school lay slumbering, even the teachers. The morning dwellers of the staff were Flitwick and Snape. Both were reading or sipping on a drink that Harry assumed would be coffee. The teachers were the only ones to have that particular luxury, although Harry had managed to convince Dobby to pilfer some for him occasionally.

Hermione and Neville were the only fifth years to be awake. There were a few scattered, mainly the seventh years, but otherwise it was empty and silent. Harry sat silently next to Neville, causing a small flash of a frown to cover Hermione’s face before she covered it with a book. The two boys looked at each other and Neville gave him a look that spoke volumes of his opinion. Harry shook his head, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t the case, that it was her being disappointed in him changing seats.

“Good Morning, Harry.”

“Morning, Mione.”

The book twitched slightly and Harry chuckled to himself. She still hated that nickname. She placed the book mark in its spot and set the tome down next to her plate. She gave him a concerned smile, “How are you feeling? You were pretty upset last night.”

Harry sighed and rested his head on his hand.

“Dumbledore decided that I was ready to know some things. Things that I felt that I should have known from the beginning when I asked him. I got mad.”

Hermione shook her head at him and gave him a hard stare, gearing up for a lecture.

“Save it, Hermione. I’m not in the mood for your lecture this morning. You would be pissed too if you learned what I did. He had the gall to tell me right after Sirius died. I don’t want to hear any more of it.”

“Language, Harry! And it’s Professor Dumbledore. How may times do I have to tell you and Ron to use their titles?”

Harry gave her a hard look, his eyes alighting with the fury that coursed through him the previous night. A hand on his shoulder grounded the magic that swelled inside him. He shifted his attention to Neville, who was focused on continuing to eat, but the hand on his shoulder squeezed firmly in support. A pop sounded behind Harry and he turned to find Dobby with a mug and vials in his hand. Harry flushed, realizing that everyone in the vicinity and the staff table looked at him with curiosity. House Elves rarely make appearances, let alone in the Great Hall during a meal.

“Thank you, Dobby.”

“Master Harry Potter is so kind. He thanks Dobby!”

The small elf popped away with a grin and Harry grinned at the cup of coffee in his hand. He set it on the table, ignoring the questioning look from the others and down his potions. No one said a thing, but Harry scratched that up to them afraid to ask him up front. What he didn’t see was Neville kicking Hermione in the shin to shut her up and glaring at anyone that dared to stare at them. He eagerly gulped the bitter coffee down and gave a content sigh as energy rushed through him. Neville chuckled and elbowed Harry before going back to his own breakfast.

The rest of the morning was quiet until the morning rush came in a wave of loud noises and cries of farewell between friends. Ron and Ginny came down, both bleary-eyed and carrying on about needing food, at least in Ron’s case. They sat next to Hermione, with Ginny hovering next to Harry. Ginny slid a hand into his and gave it a squeeze with a smile before turning her attention to the breakfast. Harry smiled to himself, he could at least count on one other person beside Neville, and of course the twins. Although their spectacular display led them to getting away from the madness of Umbridge. Now, Harry wanted to escape from Dumbledore and the Dursley hell.

There was a clap that drew the attention of the Hall. Dumbledore stood up on the dais in front of his throne-like chair, clearing his throat he smiled benignly. Harry hissed under his breath and snagged a few pieces of bacon, stuffing them into the robe pockets. The food disappeared and there were groans from the late comers. They could hear Dumbledore chuckle.

“The time has come again, where we must part from one another for the summer. I’m sure that you are ready for the heat, as we all are. I would like to extend my congratulations to the graduates of this year, may you find your paths in life.”

Clapping burst around the room as the seventh years stood as one, bowing to the staff table before throwing their black caps up into the air for the final time. Harry grinned and threw his up into the air, feeling as though it was his time. Many looked at him with shock while Neville joined him. After that, it was a wave of people throwing their hats up into the air. The staff stood alongside Dumbledore and clapped with the room, smiling, except Snape [who could be seen sneering at any who looked in his direction].

Dumbledore let off a bang, which had Harry’s head snapping in his direction. The dark wood of the normal wand was not present. This was a a much richer and duller brown with hints of black to it. Harry raised an eyebrow, the wand was definitely not the normal that he had disarmed from him. There were a few sparks left over and the students returned their attention to him. Harry frowned seeing the wand quickly disappear up the sleeves of the old man’s robe, but not before catching sight of the wand throwing off angry black sparks. That was something to ponder. It’s a wand that doesn’t obey it’s Master no longer. If Dumbledore didn’t have the dark wand from last night, the where did it go? Harry’s face turned pensive as a deep frown settled over his brow.

“The time has come for us to depart. Please report to the Front Hall, your belongings shall find themselves waiting. Prefects, please help the younger years to the train. The rest of you, enjoy your summer.”

There was a clamor as all stood up and surge to the doors to the Front Hall. Harry stood with Neville and they walked together, leaving behind Hermione and Ron. The two of them stared at Harry’s back with frowns. This did not go unnoticed by a certain staff member.

The day was beautiful and only a light breeze ruffled the clothes of those walking down to the station. Carriages carrying the luggage trudged down the hill while students ran to and fro, causing one another and chatting. Harry walked with his head bowed and Neville beside him, it was silent but comfortable. Hermione and Ron trailed behind while Ginny followed with Luna. They were dancing around and laughing with some of the other girls from the DA, who were happy that summer had finally come once more.

Steam billowed around the train in clouds and the whistle blew. Students filed onto the scarlet train and into their chosen compartments. Neville guided a solemn Harry into the compartment near the end of the steamer, where they usually haunted. The others followed behind, feeling the solemn atmosphere radiating from Harry. The jerk of the train let them know that they had finally left the station and Hogwarts behind. The day was bright and the sun shined through the window. It took awhile for the long silence to subside, but when it did, the camaraderie had returned. Harry remained silent, wanting to soak in the moment of friendship before the hell on earth made its yearly forced presence. Hermione, Ron, and Luna sat to one side while the other three of the Ministry Six sat opposite. Hermione had her nose buried in a book, Luna with her nose in the usual Quibbler. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were engaged in a round of Exploding Snap.

It was inevitable that thoughts of Sirius would return.

Now the Hell on Earth found him.

He went from the pot to the fire, and soon the fire would become a kiln once he reached the Dursley’s.


	4. Terror Twins

The change of colors was impressive, something that Harry had not seen for some time. The shift from red to purple was a beautifully horrifying scene. He knew that the color change of purple would bleed onto him in due time, he just had to wait for the blend to overflow. Vernon was a fantastic color of puce by the time they reached the car. Harry glared at the Order, knowing that instead of helping, they had made it that much worse.

When the four reached the very plain, very normal neighborhood, Vernon and Petunia had simmered for longer than he would have liked. It was best for them to get their anger at him out, otherwise the pain would be much worse. Dudley had stared at him with a piggy sneer, trying to be intimidating. Harry scoffed mentally at the boy who couldn’t hold a candle to Snape or Voldemort. With aroll of his eyes, he turned his attention to the passing houses of Privet Drive. The car parked and the three Dursley’s stomped into the house, leaving Harry to gather his things from the boot. Hedwig gave a solemn hoot. She knew that the time of being trapped had come once more. Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of the beautiful bird hunched over in the cage.

He juggled the cage and his trunk, trying to not drop either of the two. The door was jerked open and he was manhandled through it. Version pointed at the stairs before settling himself comfortably in front of the new telly. Harry winced at the sight, knowing that Dudley’s track record, Harry would be getting a beating for breaking it. The moment that he stepped into the room, Harry rushed to put as much of his belongings under the floorboard. Clothes were stacked on the bed and he crammed as much as he could into the small space. Thankfully, he could fit the most important things that he kept with him in there. The rest of his valuables had been left behind at Hogwarts, safe for the time being. This included his notebooks full of research and personal notes from experiments. Harry chuckled to himself as he slid the board back into place and sat on the bed. The door burst open and Vernon grabbed the trunk before Harry could protest.

“That _thing_ had better be inside or it’ll be a week without food for you.”

Harry bowed his head, teeth clenched in anger. The good feeling slipped away.

“Of course, Uncle Vernon.”

The man’s mustache twitched before the door slammed behind him and locks snapping into place. Harry sighed in frustration and pounded a fist onto the bed. Hedwig hooted, drawing Harry’s attention. The boy cooed at her and brushed the tips of his fingers over her breast. The white owl nipped lovingly at his fingers and cooed back. Harry gave her a smile and then sighed as he remembered that this was as much as a hell for her as it was for him. He hated that he could not give her a wonderful summer of being able to stretch her wings. Maybe one day he could do that, but he could not hold his breath. So long as Voldemort was after him, his relatives lived, and Dumbledore had a say in things.

Harry shook his head to clear away the thoughts and turned his attention to the pile of clothes that sat precariously on the bed. It would not take long for him to get those set away in the wardrobe and the dresser, leaving him with too much time on his hands. There was a pounding on the door and the locks were unlocked. Petunia poked her head in and gave the room a look of disgust before barking in his direction.

“Boy, we are going out to eat. Stay there and don’t do anything freakish.”

The door slammed before harry could reply to her. He gave a groan and whined to Hedwig about the lack of things to do. Harry laid on the bed, waiting for the telltale slam of the door and the revving of the cadillac. So typical of them. Feeling the need to announce to the entire neighborhood about them leaving the house to go somewhere. The screech of tires had him blowing out a harsh breath of air.

He didn’t know how long he sat there at the window, thoughts dwelling on Sirius once more.

There was a crash and a bang, with two voices floating up to greet his ears. It was muffled, thanks to the locks and the thick door, but it didn’t take long for him to dive behind the bed and aim his wand over the top. The door crashed open, the locks splitting the wood as they tore away from the frame. Harry gaped at the two redheads that fell through laughing.

“Hello Little brother!”

“Yes, our black haired sibling”

“How are you?”

“I see that—“

“Mad-Eye’s message—”

“Never sunk in,” they finished together.Harry chuckled and stood up, his wand aimed at the floor but still ready to defend.

“What did you give to me in fourth year in order to go to Hogsmeade?”

The one who Harry identified as Fred laughed, “It was third year.”

“And of course our dear investor—“

“Purveyor of pranks—“

“Snake in Lion’s Skin—“

“It ’twas the Marauder’s Map!”

They cheered together and grinned at him. Harry shook his head and ducked around the bed to greet them.

“Not that I am complaining, but what are you two tricksters doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?”

George shook his head and looked more serious, “No, it was a concerned wolf and a very interested party who has been trying to get to you for years.”

Fred eyed Harry’s room critically. George was distracting Harry, while Fred took stock of the room.

“An interested party? George…,” Harry’s voice held a hard warning to it. The boy in question raised his hands placatingly. Otherwise, George just smiled.

They had suspicions, but they could not prove it. At that time, Fred wished that he had a strong of a nose as Remus. He was sure that some of the red tint on the wall was blood. Harry avoided questions on his life with the Dursley’s and would turn the questions around with those of his own.

“You ready to bust out of here, brother?”

Harry perked up and then frowned.

“You know what Dumbledore says about me leaving the Dursley’s.”

George turned along with Fred in a synchronized move. Both stared at him before Fred spoke.

“We don’t care. You are not loved here and any blind person can see that. We won’t let our brother suffer when we can do something about it.”

“What about the Guard outside?”

“Oh, you mean a very nice man with a very fuzzy problem?”

“Yes, he is so kind—“

“Why thank you, Gred.”

“I wasn’t talking to you Forge, but you’re welcome.”

They chuckled and turned their attention back to Harry.

“Go on brother—“

“Grab your things—“

“And we shall go!”

The twins grinned and Fred picked up Hedwig while George helped Harry to gather his things beneath the floorboard. When George’s arms were laden with Harry’s valuables, Harry directed himself to the wardrobe, but Fred pushed him from the room before he could get any of those.

“Enough of those ratty clothes. You will be getting a whole new wardrobe if we have anything to say of it.”

Harry began to protest but Fred turned him around and shushed him with a finger on his lips.

“You are our brother. You have saved our sister, gave us money for our dreams, loved our family as your own. You deserve to be spoiled and we can do some for you. While we can’t pay for it, yet, we can get you to this interested party that will help you with that.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the two who stared at him with serious expressions. It was so out of place on their faces that Harry couldn’t help but to give in. He trusted the two with his life, so did not ask any more questions of the interested party.

“I believe that you are familiar with Griphook?”

Harry’s incredible stare greeted him. The twins answered with feral grins and guided him down the stairs. Picking the locks, figuring that they had done enough magic at the residence, the door swung open to reveal his trunk. Fred and George had to hold back their gasp of horror at the sight of the picture drawn by a child, ‘Harry’s Room’. They schooled their faces and Fred turned to help George with the precious items. This allowed them to comprehend what they were seeing and not alert Harry to their new found knowledge. Said teen had stood up and opened the trunk. He gently took the cloak, the map, and the other knickknacks he had. Harry smiled as he held the bright colored notebook in his hands, patting the cover with the promise to work in it later.

They three of them made quick work of getting Harry out of the house. Remus stopped them with a knowing glance before specifically turning around.

“We’re just headed to the park nearby, Remus. We’ll see you back at Headquarters.”

The twins were cunning, Harry had to give them credit for their ingenuity.

The terror twins took him by the arms, each of them grabbing either Hedwig or the trunk and popping away. The last thing that Harry saw was the swirl of rainbow colored tube before he slammed down onto a hard wood floor.


	5. His Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! It's so wonderful to be writing this again. Once more I have a chapter for you and it's longer this time! I'm going to update as much as I can, but I have plans on publishing three book soon, so it'll be hectic. I've decided for every two chapters I write on those books, I have to write one for this [when I am writing and not in general]. This will be wonderful for you all, because these books are large and many chapters.  
> Please enjoy this chapter and the next should be up soon after!  
> S

There was a chuckle the moment that they landed, specifically aimed at the predicament that Harry found himself in. Ass over teakettle, Harry laid sprawled across the hard floor of what Harry assumed to be the twin's apartment. They grinned and continued to chuckle. Harry gazed around the room and spotted the werewolf lounging on a couch. His amber eyes were lit with amusement and he was laughing with the twin terrors.

"Your mother was just as bad as you are. She could never get the hang of any magical transportation."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother, rarely hearing about her from the others. Usually it was James this, Potter that. He rarely got snippets about his mother other than that they shared the same color eyes. Remus' eyes softened at the look on Harry's face.

"Would you like to hear more, cub?"

Harry perked up and scrambled over to the couch to sit next to his honorary Uncle. The room was filled with four grins as the last living Marauder spent the next few hours regaling them with the pranks and tales that Lily had inflicted on the school and the Marauders. Harry sat enraptured the entire time, wanting to soak up every word that he could learn about his mother. Remus draped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the teen closer. It did not fail for Remus to catch the flinch at the sudden touch.

His eyes narrowed and flicked over to the twins, who had also seen the flinch. The nodded their heads ever so slightly as Remus quirked an eyebrow. Harry was fast asleep, having been worn out by the laughter and merrymaking. Remus stood up and scooped the light teen into his arms. A low rumble escaped at the lightness of the teen, knowing that he was much lighter than he should be at his age. The twins placed calming hands on his shoulders and gently directed the man into a small hallway.

The sun had begun to set as the made their way to a set of back rooms, where Remus laid Harry out onto a twin bed. They all worked in tandem to make the teen more comfortable, leaving Hedwig in her cage in the room with the door open so she could overwatch Harry.

The three snuck out of the room where the exhausted teen slept deeply for once.

"Tell me all that you saw and heard."

The twins lost their joyous attitudes and adopted grave expressions that made the hair stand up on the back of Remus' neck. This would not be a pleasant conversation.

Their conversation and planning went long into the night, enough that Remus had to put a stop so their first set of plans could be executed. By the time that the sun was rising, Harry had awoken and the others had but only fours hours of sleep. The smell of eggs and bacon roused the three plotters and in a zombie-like fashion, stumbled into the kitchenette. Harry was smiling and humming away, striking the three with surprise at the carefree attitude of the teen. It was something none of them had seen in quite some time and a first for Remus. Harry turned and almost dropped the pan in shock to see them standing there watching him. He shot the group a shy smile and began to plate at the mass quantities of food. The smell roused the zombies into movement before there were groans of appreciation.

Harry stood to the side, smiling at the three as they chowed down. He rarely heard the appreciation of his cooking skills. His head ducked down and he crossed his hands in front of him, staring at his feet. There was a silent scrape of a chair before fingers lifted his chin. Amber eyes filled with concern met his jewel green ones.

"Harry, please come eat. You need your strength for today. We have a lot of plans for you to enjoy."

Harry's eyes widened and flicked over to the table longingly for a split second before returning to amber eyes. Remus couldn't possibly suggesting…

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he began to back away from the man, fearing the beating he would get for thinking of joining the normal people at the table. The twins, noticing that the eyes of their younger brother were beginning to glaze over, looked at each other in concern. This was out of the realm of their knowledge, they did not know how to help him. Remus on the other hand, knew that he had to tread carefully.

"Cub, you are at a guests home. It is proper to join them for breakfast, lest you want to insult them."

Harry stared at Remus in horror before scrambling over to the table and loading a plate with the smallest portions that he felt was safe. The twins, rearranging themselves to sit on each side of their brother, took it upon themselves to load up the plate like they had while at Hogwarts. Harry did not protest, due to it being the twin's apartment, but stared at the plate with wide eyes. It was more food than he had ever eaten when outside of Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head to clear away the thoughts. His head felt so fuzzy. He groaned as his head began to ache and a migraine beginning to form. Seeing that Harry was having issues, the twins began handing him potions to help with the pain and to give him energy. It took a few vials, but Harry began to regain color and stared at the group with confusion. He looked down at his plate, full of food, then back at the others. Confusion blossomed over his features and Harry frowned. He didn't remember getting to the table, let along cooking. He could recognize his cooking anywhere.

"Harry?"

Remus' voice was soft, but the sheer amount of concern and love had Harry tearing up. He gave the man a watery smile before digging into the food, feeling famished at having not eaten since Hogwarts the previous day. The twins shared looks with Remus before continuing their enjoyment of the savory meal. All the while, Harry was aware that the others watching him with hawk eyes. Warmth spread through him at the show of concern and care. It had been too long since he felt cared for, since Sirius had taken him into his arms at the beginning of fifth year.

"Harry?"

The teen broke out of his daze to see the others staring at him with frowns of concern. He had gone too far into his thoughts.

"Sorry, Moony. I got lost in thought."

Remus chuckled, "I figured as much. Eat and then we will head to our first destination."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and then internally smirked. Remus was a sucker for the pout. He took a moment to look confused before feeling the happiness of the situation. Using that, he turned his pouty lips and hopeful expression to Remus. The man took less than three seconds to cave. Harry mentally high-fives himself.

"Our first stop is Gringotts."

Harry grinned and moved to dash off towards his room to dress. He was foiled by the twins wrapping their hands around his wrists and pulling him down into the seat.

"Eat—"

"First—"

"Brother of ours," they finished in unison.

Harry groaned and tried to turn his pout onto them but they waved it off with ease.

"We've lived—"

"With our brothers—"

"And one fiery sister—"

"Dear brother of ours."

"You'll have to—"

"Work harder than that—"

"To get us to comply with that pout."

Fred patted him on the hair, "Nice try though."

Harry huffed while Remus began to laugh. Harry tossed a piece of bacon at the man before continuing to eat, although he was quick to fill up. Thankfully, he had not spent any days at the Dursley's. His stomach would have shrunk, but it was the normal [as it could be after years of malnourishment] size that Hogwarts provided him with. Sitting back in contentment, the twins chuckled before hauling him up off the chair.

"Come little brother, we shall outfit you for this special trip."

As they 'dragged' him from the room, Remus could hear Harry trying to weasel information from them. Shaking his head and waving his wand, the dishes were sent to the sink and began to clean themselves. Watching Molly all these years had helped with mundane tasks. It was time for part one of the plan to take place, he might as well dress for the occasion. As Remus passed next to the room where the twins slept, he could hear indignant squawking from behind the door. The wolf chuckled and continued to his own room. They had very little time to work with, their guest at Gringotts awaited.

It took all of ten minutes for the twins to get Harry dressed in semi-decent clothing and robes. He stood with his arms crossed and his hair slicked slightly so that he looked more wizardly than the normal scruffy appearance he had adopted. Remus hummed and gave the twins a smile. This would do nicely.

"Come on, Harry. There is no need for you to give us the cold shoulder. You know how much we love you."

"Yes, little brother. Oh, amazing and smart little brother of ours. You must look spiffy for the goblins."

Remus stepped in to rescue the twins, "You look sharp, cub. I'm sure that your mother and father would be proud of you being so patient with our planning."

Harry eyed the twins before giving them a shy smile, one that had them fake crying in relief, clutching at his robes. The teen rolled his eyes at their antics while Remus pulled a pot from atop the fireplace. Harry shook his head and backed away from the wolf, waving his hands to keep the jar away from his person.

"Oh no, Moony. Not the Floo. I can walk, thank you very much."

Harry turned to dash for the door when Remus' calm voice caught him.

"Do you want Dumbledore to catch you and take you back to the Dursley's? I am sure that he is aware of your disappearance by now."

Harry groaned and banging his head against the wall in frustration. Stalking over to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of powder.

"One of these days, you will have to teach me how to not fall on my ass on the way out."

Remus quirked an eyebrow then laughed, "Don't stop moving."

Harry cocked his head, having thrown the powder into the Floo and stated the destination.

"You step into the fire and then just stop. You're in a state of constant movement and then stop as you come out. If you continue to walk, you wouldn't fall over."

Harry sucked in a breath before slapping his forehead. Out of all the times he researched and looked for an answer, it was something as stupid as basic physics.

"Right then."

Harry stepped through he fire, disappearing from view. Remus and the twins lost their composure for a moment. It was just too hilarious and Remus hated ruining the entertainment, but it was best that Harry knew that bit of magic. Shaking his head, Remus followed behind the teen. He joined Harry in a small waiting room, where Harry was staring at Remus impatiently. The wolf sighed and waved his wand over the two of them to vanish the soot that had gathered on their clothes. The twins tumbled out together, landing in a heap. Harry had the pleasure of laughing at their predicament, being the one of the other side of the equation for once. His laughter paused when the door opened to reveal a goblin wearing a suit of armor.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry cocked his head to the side before grinning, making sure to not show his teeth. Giving a head bow to the goblin, Harry greeted the one asking for him.

"Greetings to you, Warrior. May your enemy fall upon you blade."

The others in the room raised their brows in surprise, it was rare for any wizard to know goblin customs. The Warrior grinned, revealing teeth that caused Harry to shiver. He was truly amused if the teeth were shown in such a manner. He thanked everything above that he had stumbled across the book on goblin etiquette in the Library.

"Greetings to you, Mr. Potter. May your gold overflow."

Harry bowed his head again in acknowledgement. The goblin turned and walked away without a word, only assuming that the others would follow. Harry beckoned the others and quickly jogged to catch up to the Warrior. The hallways were a maze that Harry did not attempt to memorize. He lost track after the first five turns. They came to stand outside of a door that clearly belonged to a goblin of high status. The wood was inlaid with gold and silver in patterns of leaves and trees, while the jewels were carved to look as though the were various fruits.

The Warrior goblin knocked briskly and then walked off, leaving the group there to stare after the disappearing figure. Harry chuckled before striding through the door without preamble. The others followed at a quick pace, not wanting to keep the goblin inside. They stopped in surprise to find that Harry had gone to one knee and had his head bowed. It did not take much thought for them to follow his lead and do the same, even if they did not know the purpose.

"Greetings King Ragnok, fierce Warrior of the Goblin Nation. My brethren and I are gracious for your hospitality. We give you our blessings for your businesses to prosper, the enemy to befall the hands of your Warriors, and your People to thrive without prejudice."

The twins and Remus' heads whipped up to stare in awe at the figure that sat in a chair across from another goblin. He did not look old, in opposite that he appeared to be younger than his counterpart. The ducked heir heads before the King caught sight.

It was a full breath before Ragnok spoke.

"Greetings to you, Heir Potter. Greetings to you, Messrs Weasley. Greetings to you, Heir Lupin."

Remus twitched, not having been addressed by that title since he was a child. Harry also twitched, shooting his honorary Uncle a look, but kept his head bowed.

"You may stand before me, come."

They stood as one and Harry took the time to look at the other goblin that was in the room. His face burst out into a grin and he dashed over to the desk.

"Griphook! Such a fine welcome to you. I see that your enemies have fallen and you've risen in rank. Please accept my congratulations at the fullness of your pockets."

Both goblins stared at Harry, who shook Griphook's hand vigorously. Ragnok turned to Griphook with a raised eyebrow. The goblin in question cleared his throat and elaborated.

"I was the cart driver in whom had the honor of escorting Heir Potter to his trust vault."

Griphook turned to Harry and bowed his head, "Many thanks for the well wishes, Heir Potter. It has been some time and I am surprised to see you here at the bank."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? I was told otherwise."

He turned his attention to the twins, who were looking around innocently. George grinned at the teen.

"Griphook here contacted us and asked if we could pass a message to you, since we claimed you as a third partner to WW."

Griphook grinned at the twins, who continued their explanation.

"Since he asked to pass a message, what better than to deliver it himself? Plus, we wanted to make sure that your relatives took Moody's threat seriously. Of course, we knew that they wouldn't, so here we are!"

Both of the twins were grinning with their arms outstretched. Harry rolled his eyes at their dramatics.

"And you two fiends could have landed in some serious trouble with the goblin nation for imposing ourselves on His Highness' and Griphook's valuable time."

The twins paused and stared at Harry in horror before throwing themselves at Ragnok's feet, groveling for forgiveness. The King chuckled and waved his hand, lifting them into the air and dropping them onto the chairs Harry conjured for the four of them.

"Now that I am here, and if you are willing for this imposed time, I would be willing to receive this message."

Griphook stared at him with his fingers tapping onto the wood of the desk. Ragnok smiled and sat back, curious as to the reason for the human's appearance.

"Very well then, Heir Potter. This should be a profitable venture for all involved."


End file.
